Na sua Estante
by Sabaku no AnaH
Summary: oneshot da musica na sua estante da pitty...sakuxIta


Na sua estante – Pitty

**Na sua estante – Pitty**

Lá em frente aos portões de Konoha estava uma garota de cabelos rosados

Quase que implorando, para que ele, seu amor, não a abandonasse. Sasuke..ele..fazia

o coração da garota sangrar cada vez mais..sangrar..por um amor..não correspondido.

_**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado, Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar...Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo...Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**_

E agora ele estava atrás dela e num leve sussurro lhe falou:

- Arigatou .. Sakura

Ele a fez desmaiar e a deitou em uma banco.

_**Você está saindo da minha vida...E parece que vai demorar...Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias...Cê acha que eu sou louca..Mas tudo vai se encaixar..**_

Já fazia 5 anos desde a traição de Sasuke. Sakura treinara dia e noite para ele..só para ele..mas não para provar que ficou forte e sim para matá-lo.

_**Tô aproveitando cada segundo...Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia..**_

Matar aquele que acabou com sua vida..a vida de uma garota estúpida. Ela superou sua mestra Tsunade há alguns anos..agora seu objetivo é superar o seu novo mestre..Uchiha Itachi..sim ela entrou na

Akatsuki a pedido de Itachi para curar seus olhos...já estava cansada de Konoha e uma hora teria que partir atrás de Sasuke mesmo...achou que seria uma boa experiência..e isso concerteza foi...pois se ela já era forte ficou muito mais..aprendeu vários jutsus...ela se tornou a mais desejada e forte Kunoichi ..que agora faltava apenas alguns dias para seu casamento com Itachi.

_**E não adianta nem me procurar...Em outros timbres, outros risos...Eu estava aqui o tempo todo...Só você não viu..**_

Sakura nunca mais sentira amor por Sasuke..ela o odiava..ódio...foi isso que a manteu viva por muito tempo...ela se tornou fria e arrogante, jurou nunca mais amar ou sentir algum outro sentimento...claro isso foi antes dela conhecer Itachi. Ela se tornou tão forte por que nunca lhe faltou ódio..e Itachi..de alguma maneira tinha orgulho de todo esse ódio que ela sentia..acho que foi por isso que ele se sentiu tão atraído por ela.

_**Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem...Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura...E mesmo que nada funcione...Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido...Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça...Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante..**_

- Itachi?- pergunto a rosada que estava deitada sobre o peito dele.

-hn? - respondeu fitando-a

-Eu quero encontra-lo...antes de nosso casamento- fala em um tom sério

-Mas..-sabia que não adiantava contrariá-la- Saímos amanhã.

-Arigatou Itachi – respondeu dando-lhe um selinho.

_**Tô aproveitando cada segundo..Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia..**_

Saíram logo de manhã...passaram-se 3 dias e nada de achar o tolo do irmão de Itachi, agora estavam sentados a beira de um rio, sentiram a forte presença de alguém..sim era ele...Sakura não pode esconder seu entusiasmo...mas logo tratou de esconder sua presença.

- Ora...Ora.. quem eu encontro aqui..irmãozinho tolo- diz em tom de deboche ( gente a Sakura tava escondida não sei aondee x.x)

-Oras seu..- diz logo atacando com o chidori, mas é bruscamente parado por ela..

- Sakura..-sim ele estava surpreso- Mas que diabos você?

-Shiii..-diz colocando o dedo sobre os lábios- calado!..quem você pensa que é para atacar o MEU Itachi assim?

-Não me diga que você...-disse incrédulo-Logo você...- cerrou o punho- Sakura..eu..eu..treinei todos esses anos por você ... para vingar-me e logo voltar para Konoha para ficar junto com você – nem ele acreditou no que acabou de dizer.

Sakura deu uma risada maléfica oque o surpreendeu, desde quando ela era assim?

-Oh meu querido _Sasuke-kuun _– imitou sua voz de quando era criança, mas logo voltando ao tom frio lhe disse – Eu também treinei todos esses anos por você..só para você..me tornei uma assassina Rank-S por você...sabe porque?- ele negou com a cabeça- Para matar você .

_**E não adianta nem me procurar...Em outros timbres, outros risos...Eu estava aqui o tempo todo..Só você não viu...**_

Logo partiu para o ataque, a luta não estava fácil para nenhum dos dois,vários socos chutes, jutsus..nenhum avia causado grande efeito...Itachi muitas vezes quis ajudar Sakura, mas ele sabia que aquela luta era dela..só dela. Até que Sasuke da uma brecha e Sakura com toda sua demasiada força acerta-lhe um soco no rosto e o mesmo voa longe, e mesmo no ar ela dá vários chutes e socos.Amanhecia e os dois ainda lutavam, Sasuke ainda não podia acreditar que aquela garotinha irritante e inútil que ficava correndo atrás dele, havia se tornado tão bela, dona de uma beleza jamais vista...havia se tornado tão forte, tava no mesmo nível dele...droga..ela o amava, e ele sempre a rejeitou...agora as situações se inverteram.

- Sabe..Sasuke.. –Agora ela estava em cima dele imobilizando-o – Você sempre foi a causa de minhas lágrimas...mas eu jurei para mim mesma que a última lágrima que eu derramei por você foi da noite em que você me abandou naquele banco,e você levou toda a inocência e felicidade daquela garota com você, você deixou um buraco em meu coração e um vazio em minha alma.

_**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver...Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você..Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam...  
E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar.**_

Agora ele nem sentia mais dor de seus ferimentos..que não era poucos..Pois aquelas dores nem chegava perto da dor que ele estava sentindo em seu coração ...agora sim..ele entendera tudo oque Sakura passou...entendera todo o ódio que ela estava sentindo dele. "Eu mereço a morte" pensou ele.

-Minha alma está suja - ela deu uma pausa - preciso limpa-la...e sinto que o único jeito é com seu sangue .

Lágrimas rolavam sobre a pele pálida de Sasuke... sim. Uchiha Sasuke estava chorando pela segunda vez em sua vida..pois ele só havia chorando quando os pais morreram..mais agora não eram lágrimas de tristeza...e sim de arrependimento, culpa e ódio de si mesmo...lágrimas de sangue.

-Sasuke...Arigatou – Dizendo isso cravou a kunai no peito do Uchiha mais novo... que só estava esperando a morte chegar.

- Sa..sakura... Aishiteru.. – dito isto num sussurro fechou os olhos e uma última lágrima escorreu sobre seu rosto.

Começou a chover forte...como se os céus chorassem pelo casal...por um amor impossível...por uma amor que nunca fora retribuído...e agora nunca mais poderá ser. A chuva se misturou com as lágrima de Sakura...aquilo fora muito doloroso para ela...mas agora ela se sentia mais leve, como se estivesse tirado toneladas de sua alma...logo desmaiou não lhe restava mais nenhuma força. Itachi a levou embora. Um fim que gerou um novo começo.

**FIM**

**Yoo espero que tenham gostado u.u**

**Minha primeira fic \o/**

**Deixem Reviews plixx T.T**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne o/**


End file.
